Our Love
by Lifeoffangirl
Summary: Rose, believing Jack's dead, is on a train to Chippewa Falls with her 10 month old baby, Josephine. Jack, also believing Rose is dead, and Rose run into each other. What will happen? Will they have a happily ever after or will something get in their way? Find out in Our Love. Dedicated to Titanic 11912! Thanks for being so amazing! Read and follow Titanic 11912! R&R! NOT COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I have a new story for you all! I'm sorry that I have not been updating. My life has been really busy and I'm going back to school soon. I won't be able to update as often so I hope you guys understand. This story is dedicated to Titanic 11912. GO READ AND FOLLOW TITANIC 11912! Thank you Titanic 11912 for being such an amazing friend!_

Rose Dawson held a crying Josephine in her arms. "Shh... Its okay." She comforted her. She was standing in a line to board a train. Rose rocked back and forth, trying to soothe her 10 month old baby. "The train to Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin may now board!" Rose walked onto the train and took a seat.

...

After the train came to a comeplete stop, Rose got off the train. She wasn't paying attention where she was walking, due to Josephine, and ran into a man, causing him to drop his books. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" "I'm so sorry!" They both exclaimed, trying to pick up the mans books. Rose picked up a book and handed it to the man. Her face dropped once she noticed who he was. "Jack... is that you?"

...

Jack Dawson wasn't even paying any attention where he was walking when a yong woman and her baby ran into him. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" "I'm so sorry!" Jack didn't even realize who the woman was until she handed him the book. Jack looked into the eyes of a woman he thought he would never see again.

...

Jack nodded. "Rose..." Rose nodded. "It's me." They both laughed as Jack picked her up and swung her around. Jack set Rose back down on her feet. "How? How are you alive still?" Jack asked. "What are you talking about? I put my name on the survivors list. But how are you alive? I watched you sink to the bottom of the ocean." "I was just unconscious." "Oh my god." Rose stepped back. "You could have died because of me." Jack frowned. "No Rose. It wasn't your fault." Just then Jack noticed the baby Rose was holding. "Who's this beautiful girl?" He asked. Rose smiled. "Her names Josephine." Jack looked into Rose's eyes. "Just like our song." Rose nodded. "Who's the lucky guy?" He asked. Rose sighed. "You are Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you! Dedicated to Titanic 11912! Enjoy!_

Jack looked at up at Rose, confusion on his face. "What?" "Your the father of Josephine Jack." Jack stepped back. He sighed. "So that one night... made you pregnant?" Rose nodded. Jack ran his fingers through his hair. Tears started to form in Roses eyes. "I found out about a month after _Titanic."_ Rose explained. "Are you sure she's not Cals?" Rose nodded. "I'm positive." The two stood in silence. "I'm sorry Jack." She cried. Jack shook his head. "No Rose. Don't you apologize for this. It wasn't your fault." Rose smiled at him. "Okay." Jack smiled. He pulled her into a hug. "I l-" "Jack!" A young woman's voice rang out. Jack and Rose pulled away. "Over here!" Jack called. A young woman, a couple years younger then Jack, with medium length blonde hair and blue eyes walked over. "Oh... hello there. Do we know you?" She asked Rose politely. "Um... Jack and I were friends when we were younger." Rose said, glancing at Jack. Jack nodded, going along with it. The woman stuck out her hand. "I'm Macy. Jack's wife." Rose looked shocked. But only for a second. She changed the confusion to a smile. "I'm Rose." Macy smiled, then noticed Josephine. "And who's this little one?" "This is Josephine." Macy smiled. "She's beautiful." Rose smiled back. "Thank you." "Well Rose. Where are you staying? Would you like us to walk with you there?" Rose hesitated, knowing Jack's response to what the awanser is. "Um... I actually don't have a home." Jack frowned. "What?" "Yeah. I've... um... been living on the streets ever since _T..." "_ What?! Rose. Why didn't you say something? Your coming to live with us." Rose gasped. "Jack. No. I couldn't possibly." "Rose, we insist. We even have an extra bedroom that's never been used." Macy said. Rose looked at both of them. She hesitated. "Okay. Fine. I'll come with you two." Jack and Macy smiled. "Perfect. Let's go." Macy took Jack's arm and walked towards their car. Rose didn't follow. So Jack was married. She sighed. "Rose! You coming?" Jack called. Rose smiled. "Yeah coming!"


End file.
